


Keep the Bedroom Locked Okay?

by Cosmosophy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bite marking, did i mention there’s gonna be cum, theres gonna be cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosophy/pseuds/Cosmosophy
Summary: I am taking requests over on my curious cat please read the first chapter for rules and all that jazz. but yes yes requests for your horny cookie needs.
Relationships: Canon x Canon - Relationship, Canon/Canon - Relationship, Canon/Reader, Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Shining Glitter Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run), canon x reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Rules and Regulations

  1. I will absolutely, positively, **not** write anything smut with minors. Period. Child-like cookies or cookies argued about their age are definitely a tricky bridge to cross, like Firecracker and Sorbet Shark. Will they be included? I have no freaking clue, but as of right now, the answer is no.
  2. Here is a detailed list of children/cookies I will not write about: Gingerbrave, Gingerbright, Skater, Strawberry, Zombie, Gumball, Cherry, Angel, Devil, Soda, Apple, Mustard, Ion, Salt, Dr. Wasabi, Pirate, Pudding, Cream Puff, Onion, Popping Candy, Spearmint, Choco Banana, Squid Ink, Dark Enchantress, General Jujube, Moon Rabbit, Grapefruit, Chestnut, Pancake, Pilot, Space Doughnut, Snow Sugar, Fig, Firecracker, Peppermint, Fairy, Sorbet Shark, Walnut, Wizard, Chess Choco, the Cookiemals, and Ice Juggler.
  3. If there’s any cookie that you think that should be on the list above, or shouldn’t be (because you like a ship or something idk), attacking me on Curious Cat will solve nothing. I would rather prefer to talk like reasonable adults in my dms on twitter.
  4. Please refer to the F-List linked by clicking or tapping here. It shall answer what I am willing to write or not willing to write. Headcanons are always welcome!
  5. I will only take six (6) requests at a time to keep my workload reasonable and manageable. Once slots are full, please wait for me to finish my queue first before sending in another request. Constant begging and demanding to do your request first will make me do your request last.
  6. To check the status of my queue, please refer to my Curious Cat!
  7. Please send all requests to my Curious Cat! Click or tap [here](https://curiouscat.qa/Fallen_Clovers) to go there!
  8. At the moment (12/23/2020) I am not taking canon x oc requests. When I get more comfortable I will consider such requests, I still need to work a few things out. 




	2. Fire Spirit Headcanons

  * Incredibly dominant, good luck getting this dude to be sub because it is going to take a lot of time and patience to convince him.
  * Every encounter with him when he’s in the mood is a sexual innuendo.
  * If his partner doesn’t pick up on the hints that he wants to fuck he’ll become all grumpy and take care of himself.
  * There are times where he has bouts of “heat”, especially in the summer, and in his words, “If I don’t get coochie, I will die!!” (He won’t, he’s just being dramatic).
  * HUGE biting kink, doesn’t matter if he’s giving or receiving. And when he bites his fangs will always puncture and draw blood.
  * He’s also the only legendary willing to try something once to boast “I did this with {name}!”
  * Begging makes this man weak. Like nothing turns him on faster than begging him for more.
  * Bondage is another thing that Fire Spirit loves, especially if his partners arms are tied behind their back. He loves being in control more than anything.
  * Oh yeah, and he’s super rough. Super rough and super vocal with growls, grunts and tons and tons of dirty talk. (“Good girl/good boy~”, “You’re liking this aren’t you?”, “That look on your face...you want more?”)
  * If you ask him nicely (ie. beg), he will let up a bit, but when he gets close he can slip back into being rough again.
  * He has a lot of stamina, and can go several rounds before tapping out. Nothing makes this man more happy than seeing his partner a blissed out, brain static mess.
  * He can get rougher if his partner asks him, but he holds back because it’s the “cannot walk at all in the morning” rough. Being able to let go delights him immensely.
  * Oh and afterwords? Hope you like aftercare because Dragon’s Valley is a lonely place and he has so much affection pent up. Not that he’ll verbally admit it, it’s his dirty little secret.
  * He prefers one night stands over long term relationships. Being in a relationship with rules and guidelines isn’t his thing. He likes being free.
  * On the other hand, he won’t object to multiple one night stands though, if he likes the partner in the past, and the bar for that is pretty high, but reachable within reason.




	3. The Other Other Encore (Mint Choco x Reader)

The final solemn note rang in the auditorium, and as it died to silence, applause broke out from every corner of the room. You yourself stood as cookies around you rose to admire Mint Choco Cookie’s latest masterpiece. The famed musician bowed to each and every corner of the room as the applause continued on. A lovely lady in a black dress approached him on stage, carrying a lovely bouquet of red roses, a bouquet that you recognized, as you bought it earlier today. Mint Choco took it, smiled a knowing smile, and before you knew it he had plucked a single rose from the bunch and tossed it outwards. Several fans gasped in excitement in front of you, their grasping hands bouncing the tome of affection into your waiting hands. Those same girls turned and began to excitedly squabble with you, admiring the rose but never making a move to snatch it away. You chatted with them humbly, about Mint Choco, classical music, what other artists you liked, friendly small talk until your cab rolled up and you bid farewell, but not before you gave the gabbing girls the rose. Thankfully the drive from the venue back to the hotel was a quiet one, the cabbie didn’t ask much questions other than where to and asking how you’d pay your fare. It wasn’t that we weren’t a chatty person, you just wanted to remove your makeup and get into something way more comfortable. Getting to the hotel near the dead of night was also a blessing, limited desk staff and prying eyes of your open back evening dress. You loved it, it was just sometimes it attracted the wrong kind of attention, and a certain someone got a little pouty. 

The hotel room was dark when you entered, the a/c unit kicking off as you started to turn on the lights. Down below the city twinkled the way the night sky would out on the quiet winding roads. You remembered your itchy feeling to change, taking your shower and quickly noting that the staff mistook your pajamas as dirty laundry, as they were gone from the end of the neatly made (correction, professionally made) bed. Searching your suitcase proved fruitless, a sign of your clumsiness to pack a spare. The only thing left to wear was a spare night shirt already in the room, you would hope they wouldn’t mind. You also put on a pair of panties, sheesh have at least some decency! With that sorted, you threw yourself onto the bed, grabbed the remote and began to browse through nightlife television. There really wasn’t much on, aside from the occasional news stations, everything had been shut down for the broadcast day and were running movies old and new. An hour of this went by when the energy of the room suddenly changed, and you perked up from your place on the bed. The door ka-chunk’ed, and in stepped a less glamorous Mint Choco, he looked annoyed. This was your biggest secret, dating the most beloved violinist out there. It had to be kept secret, otherwise there would be a riot. You remember quite clearly when Coconut Cream and Coffee Berry announced they were dating, at least for them the fans were mostly supportive and excited for them, but there was also a group who was quite distressed that their fantasies had been crushed. Focusing back on the now, he noticed that he had gone in and was now coming out of the shower, in almost nothing but a towel, looking over to you to speak...and noticed you were wearing his shirt.

“...take it off,” he growled. “Now.”

Not picking up on the serious nature in his tone, you giggled. “Or what?”

In a flash, Mint Choco was on top of you, startling you to the moment, drinking in his annoyed yet playful look. “I’m not in the mood for games tonight, songbird~.” You offered a nervous giggle in response, but not in the scared way. You had unknowingly pressed a button, and now were going to pay the price.

You watched him as he moved down, tracing your form until he got to your panties, hooking a few digits around the band and pulling down. You crossed your knees deliberately, if he really wanted you he would have to work for it tonight. However, your bratty defiance went up in smoke when you saw his face. Oh fuck. It was that ‘you’re in for it now’ look, the look where you realized that you were bad at math. His hand placed itself on your stomach and slid down, past your thighs and into your crotch. You could already feel two fingers inside of you, curling and twisting as they unbuckled your defense. Mint Choco moved when he saw his chance, placing himself between your thighs before you could get a chance to grapple them closed again. Damn him and his suave nature. You whimpered as your guard dropped further, his fingers once curling were now pumping in and out, then wiggled once again. When a whimper become a cry, he leaned down enveloped you, the heat from his mouth making you shudder. “Ahh..! Fuck!! Mint please...!” You were starting to focus on only but him, the tv noise but a mumbled drone in some far off land. He too was now giving you a sultry look as you edged closer and closer, the heat on your face was probably red as those roses you bought him. His fingers removed themselves to rest on. your thigh, you yourself making an unhappy noise, as you were close, so so close and your hitched breathing was enough to show that. And just as you were about to break Mint Choco pulled himself away from you, drawing another upset cry from your mouth, unbeknownst he had undone the towel around his waist and chucked it into the next century.

The violinist soon had you at his mercy, himself in between your legs as you felt him press almost hesitantly against you, and before your cheeky self could say something again... “Mint, fuck—!!” He had slammed into you, making you damn near cum on the spot. His shoulders shuddered as he felt you clamp around him in mini bliss, drinking in your flustered pent up form before slowly dragging himself in and out of you.

“This is what you get...” he panted out, “for wearing my things...and looking too damn hot in them...~”

You laughed slightly, “Then I’ll just have to do this more often...~” Mint leaned down to pepper you for kisses, then moved away to grab your hips, breathing deeply as his pace started to become more jagged and uneven. “Mint Choco..Mint—fuck...!” The uneven thrusting managed to hit you in every place that made you squirm underneath him. Above you Mint had seemed to have loosened up a bit and seemed less agitated,now more focused on drinking in your beauty and features. You weren’t long for this world, after the combo of fingering and being eaten out, and it seemed like Mint wasn’t far behind. You frantically whispered under your breath, begging and pleading him to come inside, you wanted him, you needed him. Something sparked in you and you convulsed with a cry, Mint Choco leaning down once more to muffle you with more kisses, his hips still thrusting raggedly before slowing down to a halt. His own groan was soon to follow, his hips hitting against you as you a few more times before grinding, you could feel him twitch with each shot of cum deep within you. He pulled away after a beat had passed, breathing heavily as he began to recover himself, his arms absentmindedly finding them around you once more.

You leaned into the comfort, feeling his embrace roll to your side. Another beat passed, before turning your head to Mint, “You know, if you just wanted an excuse to fuck me, you could’ve just said so~.”

There was silence in the warmly lit room, then you could feel Mint Choco shift before playfully smacking you in the face with a pillow. You immediately burst out laughing, taking the weapon of war from him, delighted to find his arms wrapping around you. He soon dotted you with kisses, before sighing happily. It wouldn’t take you two long to fall asleep, wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to leave the readers gender as ambiguous as possible, and I hope I pulled it off well. I also hope everyone is having a happy holiday season!!


	4. Trespassers are Frowned Upon (Fire Spirit x Reader)

Your breath labored as your walking stick was pointed at your neck. Dumb mistake, trying to defend yourself from a legendary, dumber still thinking you could actually beat him in one on one combat. Fire Spirit, the only cookie alive to sway Pitaya Dragon and live to tell the tale. Granted, you did get a good smack in now and then but ultimately failed to win his game.

“Alright buckaroo,” he carelessly tossed your walking stick back at you, “rules are rules and all that bullshit. You gotta leave the Valley, thank you for visiting the gift shop stocks your wounded pride.”

“You really have to sully me even further?” You ask, just a tad annoyed as you checked the walking stick over. Good, it seemed it was marginally undamaged.

“Yes, yes I do.” Fire Spirit responded nonchalantly. “Per tradition of the loser. But also per tradition of the loser, I have to make sure you don’t get fucking lost. So congrats, you’ve got a travel companion.”

You rolled your eyes. You didn’t mind a travel buddy, yet Fire Spirit was notorious for not shutting up. You were in for a long hike. This seemed to be proven right off the bat, not two seconds down the hill he was already rambling on and on about how the winter season chills Dragons Valley, but just a little bit, yet not enough to trigger a switch into the Lord of Ash. Occasionally you’d voice your own opinion on the matter much to Fire Spirit’s amusement. At least, he didn’t seem to mind for the most part, you hoped so at least! It wasn’t every day someone got to have a up close and personal meeting with a legendary! Let alone for someone so elusive, meeting Wind Archer though, that would guarantee bragging rights for sure.

“What are you smirking about?”

Whoops. You didn’t realize you had spaced out there for a second, as Fire Spirit’s voice shocked you back. “Trying to make my encounter with you more exciting rather than just an ass kicking.” You stated, puffing up your chest as if you didn’t lose. “Needs some...spice.”

“I could give you the spice you’re looking for.” Fire Spirit had floated in front of you, upside down, arms behind his head. “Unless, you think you’re not up to the challenge.”

“Psssh, if you’re talking about another fight with specific rules, doesn’t go against your whole mantra of being free and bs?” You ask, arms folding across your chest. 

“It’s not another fight, and I take that answer as a no.” He shrugged. “Fine, I guess you’ll go on with life with the worlds most boring bragging right story. And you’ll never even know what I was proposing.”

“I didn’t say no outright.” You quickly jumped back into the conversation, now it was Fire Spirit’s turn to smirk as you mulled over his offer. “...alright, I accept your challenge.”

“Excellent~!” Fire Spirit flipped himself upright as he grasped both of your hands and held them tight. “Now, for this little challenge of mine, we’re going to need to take a detour...”

-==- -==- -==-

It was quite the detour alright, and not a little one either like he said. The two of you were on the other side of Dragon’s Valley now, on the complete opposite end of where you entered the flaming domain. In his palace of all things, and he insisted that you don’t call it a palace, but a dungeon...even though there wasn’t one to account for. Figure of speech, he said. Regardless, you were here, in his place, his... dungeon ...in his  room ...buck naked and your arms were tied behind your back. No matter how hard you struggled or tried to escape from your bonds, all was for naught. You had to hand it to him, he knew bondage and he knew it well, something told you this wasn’t the first time he did something like this.

“You can still back out now.” His voice hummed behind you, your back flinching when his hand touched it, running up and down. “I haven’t heard many complaints so far, so I’m taking that as a good sign, that you’re just as fucking kinky as I am~.”

“Just surprised is all.” You reply, “Never knew you were into this kind of stuff.”

“Learn something every day. Now, before we begin, I’ve been told I get...a little carried away when I get into the moment.” His head came into view beside your head, causing you to suck in a breath and hold it. He was already hard, teasing you as his low tone spoke to you. “I understand that you mortals have a signal you call a ‘safe word’. Whenever it gets too much, I want you to say it, and I’ll stop. The safe word is ‘cream cheese.’”

You instantly burst out laughing! “Cream cheese?? What kind of safe word is cream cheese???”

“Don’t you laugh!” The tone was more playful than strict, you could almost hear his smile on his lips. “It’s fucking delicious, especially as a frosting on a cake.”

“The mighty Fire Spirit has a sweet tooth.” You laugh a bit more, before sighing. “Nobody’s gonna believe me.”

“Then that’s their own damn problem.” His voice drifted from you, a sign that he had leaned back and away. “I’ll ask you one last time, and you respond with the safe word. Last chance to tap out and I take you back to civilization. Yes or no?”

You paused, thinking carefully about your next words. After a long eternity, you respond, “Cream cheese.”

“I was hoping you’d say that~.”

A hand found itself on your ass and gave it a hearty squeeze, then a smack, eliciting a whimper from you. You could almost see the legendary’s smug smirk, feeling his hand move around your back as he moved back into view. His hand suddenly, roughly pulled you towards him, and his dick.

“Suck.”

The demand was cold and sent a shudder up all over. Still, you did as you were told, taking it into your mouth, moaning a bit just to see his smug expression fall a bit before bobbing at a steady pace. This didn’t last long though, and you gagged when Fire Spirit thrusted his hips forwards, holding your head in place.

“Be at least a little bit serious about the craft~. Tonight, you’re mine, understand?”

You moaned a response, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. He noticeably blushed, his hips moving quicker, gagging now and then as he pushed himself all the way inside. He hissed above you, and you regained control for a bit just to take him fully, and it was that act that sent the first load of cum into your mouth and down your throat. You swallowed quickly, not wanting to spill a single drop, but the amount that came was too much, and you felt embarrassed for drooling it out. Fire Spirit on the other hand seemed even more turned on. 

“Good, good...~” he groaned above you, “Take it all, we’re just getting started.”

He pulled out and wasted no time choosing to move your hips back towards him rather than move around the long way. You couldn’t blame him, you were hot and bothered after sucking his cock, and feeling him press against you made you wiggle your hips impatiently. That only rewarded but a couple more smacks, crying out in pain.

“Beg for it, say it.” his voice hissed.

“F-Fire Spirit please....” you whimpered, feeling him pull away.

“Please what? Use your words~.”

“Fire Spirit just put it in already!” You cried. “Please put your cock in me an—-aaaaAAAAHH!!”

He was big, he stretched your insides deliciously and hit places you never knew you had before. You panted along with him, hearing Fire Spirit swear above you in pleasure. A beat passed before his hips started to thrust fluidly and rapidly, and you lost all composure. You were moaning loudly, your arms tended in your bindings wanting to help brace you against the ground. Unfortunately that did nothing for you, and it wasn’t like the ground was uncomfortable, you just wanted to stretch your arms out. Fire Spirit above you was growling above you, a hand placing itself down by your head, his thrusting hitting a different zone of untouched area and you cried out in pleasure.

“That’s right, keep making those noises for me, reserve these noises for me and me alone~.” He grunted, his hips slapping frantically into your ass and you cried out again and again. You could feel everything about you tending up, getting ready to break.

“Fire Spirit, I’m—!!”

“Do it, come for me. Squeeze me for all your worth.”

It wasn’t long after he hissed those words into your ear that everything seized up and you moaned the loudest you had, quickly changing to a scream when you felt fangs dig into your shoulder. It was painful for a moment, followed by pleasure accompanied by the rapid thrusting of his hips, trying to fit some non existent part of his dick into you. These thrusts shuddered and yielded when his cum shot deep into you, causing you to moan out once more. Your body shook with pleasure, feeling yourself fill with his seed.

“Rest, we’ll go again in a second.”

Again? You didn’t know if you could keep up, but just before you decided you could go again Fire Spirit had pulled back all the way before going from tip to hilt in one fell movement. Your body was feeling light and dizzy as he took you again, your backside practically numb from the thrusting and the smacking it had endured.

“Always loved seconds...” Fire Spirit muttered, “You mortals always get a little funny..~”

You could tell what he meant by funny, the moans you were producing had lost their volume but were somehow even lewder, if that was even such a thing. All you could focus on was Fire Spirit fucking the living daylights out of you and what would be coming in a few seconds once again. Would you be able to hold a second load? You were about to find out as Fire Spirit bit your shoulder again, in a different spot but his rapidly gyrating hips was a telltale sign he was about to cum again.

“That’s right, take all of me, know who you belong to~” he groaned, his hand firmly straddled on your hips. 

He thrusted a final one-two-three times before you moaned out loud, feeling your body clench down once again. You could’ve sworn there was more just now, Fire Spirit puffed as he leaned over your body as more cum was pumped inside. If you thought you felt full before, cum was now leaking out and over his cock, whimpering as he pulled out to admire his handiwork.

“You’re so good to me, so very good~.” He reached and spread your legs a little bit, letting more of his cum dribble out.

“Cruh-cream cheese....” you whimpered out, your brain fuzzies only getting worse.

That got Fire Spirit’s attention and you felt your arm bonds almost immediately go up in flames as soon as he heard you say that word. You laid there, panting and gasping for breath as he tidied up the scene, and just when everything was good, he laid down in bed next to you. 

“Three seems to be a magic number for you mortals. Ah well, it’s something we can work on.” He wrapped his arms around you, looking at you quite blissfully.

You yourself had temporarily lost all ability to talk aside from squeaking out the safe word, instead you cuddled up right next him. You would worry about the morning. The time to rest was upon you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YALL TELL I SIMP FOR THIS MAN. CAN YOU. 
> 
> ngl Fire Spirit was my very first legendary and I had a lot of fun writing this! cause it meant I could finally spoil him like the baby he is


	5. Chivalrous Code (Knight x Reader)

You breathe out a long sigh as you take your helmet off for the day. You couldn’t wait for this day to end, especially when you heard Madeleine was in charge of your unit for today. At least it was just for a day, but at the same, it was just for a day. Madeleine was an incredibly stubborn, vain and annoying cookie who seemingly cried whenever he didn’t get his way. There was so much you could go on and on and on about him, but you wouldn’t, to save your brain space from the insanity and prepare yourself for the morn to come. You had color guard tomorrow which just revolved around the flags for the entire day, which also meant you got to sit around doing nothing until it was time to bring the flags inside. Simple really, one thing that you hoped that Madeleine wouldn’t ruin somehow, magically. But then again the cookie did have a spring of ruining them and changing the focus to be all about him. If only the captain of the guard knew what his right hand man was up to... Speaking of which, here he is just now, looking completely trashed and annoyed. Which equally plucked your interest, you’ve seen this man like this a few times before, all of which led to some very...interesting interactions. Today seemed to be your lucky day though, as you unbuckled your armor together and began to head to your gendered shower, Knight stopped your tracks with a curt, “Private room. Now.”

Oh. Oh so he was that AND that.

You felt a smile try to break out on your face but you reeled it back as the other knights spilled in to remove their armor so that they could get cleaned up. You on the other hand pretended to head to your gendered bath before making a sharp left turn, pulling the nearest door handle out and counter-clockwise, then clockwise quickly, hearing a definite click, and you passed through. These were the elite baths and showers, and currently, yours and Knight’s little getaway from prying eyes at the moment. As you turned to push the door closed to lock it, Knight was already there and damn near slammed his lips into you. You barely had enough time to react to kiss him back, kicking the door closed the rest of the way as he pulled you into the shower area, discarding what clothing the two of you had along the way.

“You thought I wouldn’t see you today, mocking me....?” His voice was wavering and bothered, heavy puffs, “Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to touch you today...?”

You flinched as he slipped his hand below your pant line to stroke you, rubbing and caressing as your face dissolved from smug to pleasured, your back hitting the wall as he pushed you in that direction. You had to cover your mouth to prevent a moan from echoing around the area. Knight had pulled off your pants and had taken you with his mouth. Your breaths fell hard and heavy, and a hand tried to pet his head, but was pinned against the wall.

“No...bad squires...don’t get to touch their commander...”

You whimpered, only having to look down at him with hazy eyes as his mouth deliciously made you twitch and squirm. Just as you were about to be tipped over the edge he pulled away breathing heavily, you yourself were shuddering from the pleasure. He stood up, turning you around and rubbing his cock between your thighs. With one hand on the wall, you reached back, pulling him towards you and whimpered when he pushed inside.

“Shit...you’re just as tight as last time...” His breath wavered with a almost moan.

A laugh escaped you, and you thrusted your hips backwards onto him. He panted, a hand on your hip as you continued to thrust backwards. It wasn’t long until he gave a few shallow thrusts himself, then in full force. The two of you did your best to meet each other in the middle. Soon you too were moaning in tangent with him. He gritted his teeth and hissed, moans becoming groans and grunts, picking up the pace as he did so. You whimpered, both hands were on the wall now and your thrusts were getting weaker against Knight’s stronger ones. You had lost the battle this time, but mostly because he had taken you off guard in the beginning. Damn him...you’d have to find a way to get back at him next time. But you’d have to be clever too....

“Aaagh...shit...! Ahh..!!”

You gasped as you climaxed, squeezing Knight’s cock and your whole body shook. He grabbed your shoulders to hold you steady, and soon after you felt his cum spill deep inside you with a groan. The two of you stood there, Knight pulling out after a moment, panting for breath.

“...shit....We should...” Knight gulped, “we should clean up...”

“Y-yeah...the others are probably wondering where we are....” You whimpered, but you had a smile on your face, as did he. He pulled you back up to stand, holding you close to his chest. You two would stay like that for a moment longer, taking in the afterglow and each other’s presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to hand it to my friend for helping out with proofreading this, it went over five variations before we landed on something we liked!
> 
> Next up we got some headcanons and then GlitterRock! I can’t wait to write that!!


	6. Lord of Flame/Lord of Ash Headcanons

** Lord of Flame **

  * Take your normal Fire Spirit, and multiply everything by 1000. He is extremely extra on all accounts and will not stop until he is satisfied.
  * Definitely into heat play, much like all three are into biting, if it’s a way to mark you and tell others you belong to him he’s all over it.
  * Will get super agro and protective of you if he spies someone else flirting with you. He will have to excuse the two of you for an hour or so to remind you just who exactly you belong to.
  * If he can convince or get you in a mating press, he will abuse it. He will change it if he sees you struggle or you say you don’t like it.
  * And speaking of which, along with the biting kink he has a bit of a breeding kink here too. Remember those bouts of heat normal Fire Spirit gets? They’re worse as the Lord of Flame, and he will do anything to cum inside a partner. If he’s denied he’ll pout and aim for the face. 
  * Sucking him off is always an adventure, but most of the time he’ll go for the face fuck, but if you tell him otherwise, he’ll let you treat him nice and slow. Only makes him want you more. 
  * Mess with the bead. Seriously, do it. It looks like it’ll burn but he chooses who it burns or not. Touch it very slowly and sensually and he will pounce on you in seconds.
  * Yes, he can be quite a distance away from the bead too. And nothing riles him up more than you messing with the bead while he tries to keep a civil conversation. Just be prepared for the consequences when he body slams into you.
  * Be vocal, he loves it when you cry and moan his name. Nuf said.
  * However if it is you who is pegging him, he is extremely vocal, almost screaming if he gets overstimmed. Which is rare but can happen!
  * If you grip the sheets while he’s fucking you, he will take your hand especially when he’s getting close.
  * Flame can go ages without actually cumming, more stamina than normal Fire Spirit. He will let you come undone again and again until your brain is static before finally cumming.
  * His favorite nickname for you is “spark”, because you’re the spark of his life. (He’s a dork like that.)
  * Safe words are still important to Flame!! You have to be a little loud about it but he becomes a giant worried puppy when he hears it? Did he go too far, did he hurt you?
  * If you use the safe word and he sees you’ve been hurt, he apologizes, endlessly. Just smother him with kisses and hugs and let him know with the proper care you’ll be okay. Which he immediately runs out to find.



** Lord of Ash **

  * Incredibly sensitive, super sensitive. The only variation of Fire Spirit that will be a bottom and is super embarrassed about it. But the tender aftercare of his partner makes it all better.
  * He may seem grumpy or just not interested, but trust me, he is, you just have to push a little bit or say something that’ll get his attention.
  * Speaking of sensitivity, you want to get him to moan push him to the edge a few times but don’t let him cum. He’ll be putty in your hands.
  * Favorite position is definitely the reverse cowgirl, he likes holding onto your hips and just having you sit and grind. He’ll also change it up to a spoon as well when he’s close and go to town.
  * He’s not much for a second go, but god sleeping with him? It’s like being wrapped up in a warm fluffy blanket fresh from the dryer. He says he’s ice cold but he doesn’t realize he’s still got a spark in him still.
  * There’s a reason for this too. Out of the three variants, Ash cums the most, while Flame has the least amount of cum. Like, instantly overflowing if he cums inside. Why this is, he has no fucking idea. 
  * He does get pouty after seeing the mess he made of you after, but he loves it. He loves seeing the aftermath and you.
  * While his normal self and Lord of Flame encourage you, it is you who encourages Lord of Ash. Just don’t call him any pet names or it’ll absolutely kill his drive.
  * There are however some names that he’ll let slide. But it’s totally up to you to figure out what they are. He’s not telling.
  * He will eat you out for hours if he could, just to hear your moans dissolve into whines and babbles.
  * If he knows he overstims you through eating out, he doesn’t care that he might have to take care of himself. Just means he’s that good of a moncher. 
  * He loves it when you suck him off too, and he’ll want you to take it all, every last drop. If you drop more than half he’ll face fuck you again if he has the stamina. 
  * If you wear him out too much, he can and will fall asleep after cumming. Spent up all his energy to fuck you senseless. 
  * He has woken up back to normal before, and all three of his selves are aware of it. Ash jokingly calls it a “banger cure all”
  * Snuggles are the best after sex. Do not deny him his cuddles.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for the boi? More for the boi. Time to simp my dudes.


	7. Wind Archer Headcanons

  * He’s not one to start anything, if you ask he will take you to bed and you might think that he doesn’t like it, but he sees this as spoiling you. And he likes spoiling you.
  * Like most forest creatures, Wind Archer (much to his shame), sometimes goes into rut. And no this isn’t his equivalent of FS drama. He can barely control his urges and asks you constantly to leave him be. He doesn’t want to hurt you.
  * Guardian of the Millennial Tree is NOT an altered version of Wind Archer, it’s actually what he looked like back in the day protecting MT. Night Raven is more like Lord of Flame/Ash. And Night Raven is far more aggressive and gives into his urges.
  * With that out of the way, the only way to tell if good ol’ Wind is horny is if he’s very embarrassed looking or blushing. Blushing is the first tell tale sign, followed up by smooching, he’s more handsy, pressing himself into you, etc.
  * When actually having sex, he’s not very vocal from the occasional grunt or groan. He will occasionally get louder if he’s about to cum, but will muffle himself by either kissing you or biting your shoulder, depending on the position.
  * He doesn’t mind who is in control, Wind Archer is very happy being a switch. Night Raven on the other hand has to be a top and there is no talking him out of it. One time Night Raven was topped by Lord of Flame and he refused to talk to him for a week. What a sore loser!
  * At least one thing the two can agree upon is bondage. Night Raven again is a little aggressive, you won’t be able to move or see. The thrill of the surprise is what excites him. Wind Archer wants you at least to have the ability to break free if things get too much.
  * Don’t touch the gem. As tempting as it may seem, don’t fucking do it. It is an absolute mood killer for him, that is, if the two of you are still new in the relationship. Only those who have his utmost trust can touch it. Why? It’s super sensitive. Like, he will moan like nobodies business.
  * He loves being close to you, did I mention that? Pre, during and post, he must have his hands on you on all times.
  * If he can’t touch you, say you bind his arms behind his back, he will be very upset and look at you with pleading eyes. It’s not a kill drive, more of he just has so much affection bottled up. Let him treat you to something nice!!
  * Moving on to some Night Raven focused facts! As stated earlier, he has to be in control otherwise he’ll be a big grump in the morning. Using the gem trick only makes him grumpier. What won’t make him angry is if you take over half way through. He’ll be surprised for sure, but is so blissed out that he won’t mind.
  * Night Raven has a bit of a breathing kink, he’s found that with most partners the shallower the breaths the quicker they’ll give and climax. Being able to control yourclimax makes him feel powerful.
  * While Wind Archer has dignity and keeps things to the bedroom, if Night Raven is horny, drop everything because you’re gonna fuck right then right there. 
  * He’s also got a bit of a mischievous side to him too. If you’re pleasuring yourself and he’s in the room, he’ll come out of nowhere and start licking and sucking. Long story short don’t let him miss out of a sex session.
  * One thing these two do have in common is aftercare. Again Night Raven is a bit more aggressive with the “aftercare” (in quotes, because there’s a high chance he’ll want a second round) while Wind Archer just wants to hold you and run his hands through your hair and whisper sweet nothings.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one more set of headcanons and then we go back to the one shots!


	8. DJ Headcanons

  * First to note, DJ is a nonbinary/bisexual icon! Prefers he/him pronouns but is physically female with top surgery. I mention this cause if anyone wants a shot of getting laid by this wonder they must respecc. By that, body worship is a HUGE turn on for DJ. He loves being praised and adored for who he is, scars and all. 
  * Is a little bit on the demi side too of things, he would like to walk away from a one night stand knowing a cookie will still respect for who he is rather than bragging rights for sleeping with a celebrity.
  * Intimacy. Is. Everything. He would rather lazily finger or jack his partner off rather than get down and nasty, despite his loud and boisterous lifestyle. He'll peg his partner if they ask nicely though, and thats a huge ass if.
  * He doesn't like being rough, if you haven't figured that out yet. He broke up with Rockstar for a reason, a reason he does not want to be pried about.
  * Pretty much barebones vanilla when it comes to pegging or being fucked. Nothing special, no holds, or kinks, just enjoys being close to his loved one and cuddling them in the afterglow.
  * Please please please communicate with him. It'll mean the word to DJ! Basically whatever he does he expects his partner to do the same! If they don't communicate and they somehow get hurt DJ will blame himself and get whatever they need to recover from the hurt, tea, juice, water, snuggles. He's like a puppy.
  * If he and his partner end up forming a much deeper bond, he might, just might, open up about his past relationship with Rockstar, and how the two slowly didn't click anymore. Its important to not initiate anything during this time otherwise it'll ruin everything. A make or break kind of deal.
  * If DJ gives his partner something to wear during sexy times, put it the fuck on. It doesn't matter if its the wrong size, just telling him will prompt him to grab something that will fit them better. Because he wants to spoil them and its going to be a long night.
  * And on the other hand, if his partner gives him something to wear, and if its especially scandalous, he is going to be RED. Stammering and sputtering, and once its on he's going to be very quiet, quieter if its more on the feminine side, completely dead silent if its more masculine. And don't worry about feminity or masculinity, he will wear it regardless because his partner got it for him.
  * His favorite outfits are those with key windows, he loves it when his partner reaches through and proceeds with the forementioned body worship. Weak at the knees and hot and heavy.
  * And with the body worship, for those who eat him out and praise him at the same time....he can't, he physically and mentally can't he will come undone so fast.
  * Bashfulledly, his favorite place to fuck is not the bedroom but the shower. Something about it just makes it all the more pleasurable. His partner can totally feel free to tease him about how its an excuse not to get out new sheets for fresh ones, they just have to be prepared for when DJ turns the water down to cold in revenge.
  * Like most celebs he is very private about his personal life, and that includes his partner. Sure you get to meet other celebs, but when hes working don't approach him at a gig like you know him or you're close, and definitely don't try to climb under the booth to get him off. Trust me, its not funny to him and he can and will give you the silent treatment depending on how cocky you decided to be.
  * Contrarily, if you apologize for your actions and you are sincerely genuine, he will forgive you, but will strictly warn you not to do it again. Period, there's a time and place for everything!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: headcanons stop being so elusive ya killin me  
> planner: you get to write ShiningRock next  
> me: POG


	9. Stars in the Night Go Boom (Rockstar x Shining Glitter)

"Well well well, aren't you just a pretty little thing stumbling in~."

She hated it. She hated that know-it-all smug voice as Shining Glitter scurried into the apartment and made sure the door was very much so locked. Then the pop star gave the owner of the voice a glare of daggers that could kill. Rockstar was sitting in her chair (her _favorite chair!!_ ) looking quite pleased with...little to nothing on. She knew that he knew she would be in this kind of mess.

"You thought you were real funny back there weren't you?" Shining huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yet you didn't miss a single beat or note." Rockstar got up and strolled over, noting how flushed her face was and the exhilarated huffs and puffs. She was trying act angry. An adorable, angry, flustered mess. "You truly have gotten better with this."

"Trust me, if you were on that stage with me, I--" Her train of thought was cut off with a flinch and a whimper, a low buzzing noise coming from somewhere.

"You would what my dear Shining?" He asked oh so smugly, watching her face twist and contort with pleasure, her half lidded eyes watching him as he undid her belt and pants. "Tell me, use your words."

"I-haaah-I would've let you have it...! Postpone the shoooooo-w!!"

Her knees buckled as she fell forward, Rockstar catching her with ease while the other hand held the remote control that buzzed the vibrator deep within her folds.

"Would you really? Deary me, think about the gossip in the morning!" If she could hit him, she would, but she was too preoccupied as Rockstar plunged his fingers into her velvet room. "Holy shit, you really are hot and bothered. You're so fucking wet, Shining~." Shining Glitter whimpered, her hands clawing into his shoulders as he continued to dig for stimulation, and to get the vibe out. He would mutter to her that she was a little too tight and she released her falcon grip, instead discarding the rest of her outfit and pelting it to the other side of the room. She didn't care if it got damaged, she had thousands of them. What seemed to be a second too long, she felt herself stretch and she and Rockstar were now on their knees, she could tell that the little bullet vibe were inbetween his fingers and he was going to pull it out.

...only that he didn't, which made her blink in confusion. Only once, as she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. He was twisting and writhing the vibe around in her, pressing it against areas that it couldn't reach without assistance.

"Rockstar, Rockstar fuck!! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!"

He was doing this on purpose, and from catching a smug ass smirk from the corners of his mouth, he was enjoying this! Her cheeks heated with lust and embarrassment, her moans only getting louder and more often. But the former was the stronger feeling that won out in the end, because all she could think of was how her body was starting to shake feverishly, and Rockstar faintly could be felt moving her gently to the ground. Her hand found his and she held it tight, causing the guitarist to flinch from the pain, but it was only temporary. She gave in and started to push herself into the spots that felt best, and being the cheeky fucker that he was would move away from them. She whimpered and moaned, breathing into his ear to let her release, practically begging underneath him. Her pleas finally seemed to get through to him as she gently pushed the vibe right up against her g-spot. Shining had to pack in a near scream-moan from the orgasm that hit her, her hand slapping over her mouth to muffle the sound by half. Her body twitched and squirmed as he admired his handywork, watching as slowly she settled back onto the floor, breathing heavier than before and shaking every now and then. She whimpered some as she felt his fingers leave her cavern, taking with them the vibe that pushed her well over the edge.

"A symphony for the me and my ears, you coming undone like that never gets old." Rockstar purred as he turned the vibe off, the odd sound leaving the room and the two in deafening silence, save from the distant city life below them.

Shining Glitter took a few more deep breaths before sitting up, breathing again as she eyed Rockstar. He was minding himself, humming as he cleaned the vibe off and prepared to put it away. Her eyes narrowed at him, and out of the corner of his vision, Rockstar saw Shining make her move, but by the time he had yelped in surprise and tried to make a break for it, it was far too late. He was pounced by a lioness and here he was, the now halpless prey.

"This entire night, you tortured me endlessly..." Her voice was now low and seductive, as she watched Rockstar look absolutely taken aback, but the smile on his face told her he knew this was a risk he had to take and she would ensure he'd pay in full. "Allow me to return the favor~."

She leaned back on her toes, squatting upright, while Rockstar laid bare below her. Her hand found his cock and held it up right, aiming it for her wet cunt once more...before dropping it to his stomach, her folds sitting pretty on top of it.

"Whoops, I missed." She near whispered, but she sounded quite pleased with herself, and slowly, quite slowly, she dragged herself up and down the length of his cock, once or twice attempting to align herself once again, only to miss penetration and continuing to grind and smear herself all over him.

And speaking of Rockstar, the once cheeky rocker was now half-lidded and drooling out the side of his mouth as he watched her. His hands had found her hips and he had hoped that it would encourage her to take him, but it only made her teasing and grinding even more. His breath shook and wavered, grunts and moans of his had joined hers as she teased him relentlessly, and after a while, she started to pick up the pace.

"Sh-Shining please, let me cum in you...." Rockstar whimpered, his cock twitching feverishly as the stimulation was finally winning him over.

"What do you say then?" She demanded, slowing her thrusts against him as she panted, looking quite cheeky herself now.

Rockstar whimpered. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for making you almost cum before the show just please let me cum inside you...!"

"Good boy~."

She moved back and up, taking up his cock once against and this time sitting on it prettily. She couldn't help but moan aloud, and after a moment she was thrusting down onto him as the two of them moaned, groaned, and whimpered. It didn't take long for either of them, Rockstar wrapped his arms around Shining and pulled her down towards him, having a few fleeting seconds of dominance once again before pouring his seed deep into her stomach, she herself clutching around him and shaking all over once more. Her moan was muffled by an abrupt kiss she made onto him, their breaths slowly becoming one as everything died down to a relative calm. Shining's head laid on his chest as Rockstar laid there, huffing and puffing as he recollected himself.

"I-I didn't promise..." He stated, after a brief silence had consumed them. "That I wouldn't do that again."

Shining giggled. "And if you do, I'll just have to think up of a proper punishment~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky just likes pushing the limits and Shining makes sure he remembers who is in charge exactly. Sure she makes him think he's in control but in reality he's not
> 
> Rockstar: Fuck I didn't know that was a turn on


	10. All That Glitters (Ananas Dragon x Reader)

Well, you had been hoping this trip would've been uneventful. You were hoping this shoddy hand-me-down treasure map actually meant something. You were hoping that the 'X marks the spot' would be true for once in your life.

Hence the pretense.

Everything had gone to shit the moment a great big shadow dawned behind you, and before a second could pass, you were up in the air and flying away, your precious belongings scattering in the wind. Sharp raven black talons clutched you tight in the massive paw of a dragon. Too terrified to scream or shout to demand what in the world was going on, you sat there paralyzed until the claw opened and you were not so kindly deposited onto the ground. You coughed, pushing yourself up and dusting yourself off as you took your new surroundings. It was lit well, and at the far end of the room you could see a pineapple throne glowing brightly almost as if it were made out of gold.

"Explain yourrrrself defilerrr!" A voice snapped behind you, causing you to look for the owner.

Two yellow slits pierced you through as the Golden Dragon of legend stared you down. Or at least, what appeared to be a cookie that resembled a golden dragon, but not the one from the stories. Just to stay on the precautious side, you decided not to snark this stranger. "I was exploring until I got whisked off. The map that I received said there was a cache belonging to my family somewhere on this island. If I could just find it, I'll be set for life. And once I find it, I'm gone."

There was a long represite, and you didn't like how this stranger scanned you up and down, seemingly looking for a weakness or something, you didn't know or cared. All you wanted to do was find that stupid loot and get out of here.

"I believe you, that you speak of the truth." The other continued, swinging his tail agitatedly, "Howeverrrr, it still does not excuse for you to step onto my island and defile its beauty! That is why, I, Ananas Dragon, will keep you held prisonerrr here forrrr all millenia! That, is yourrr punishment!"

"For all millennia?!" You threw your arms out wide in exasperation. "You gotta be freaking kidding me, there has to be something at least I could do!"

"You propose a different punishment?" Ananas scoffed, clearly uninterested. "Say what you want to say, I shall decide if it is worth of being traded."

Ah, you didn't think you'd get this far with this bluff. You would go try to make a break for it, but with two sets of wings, there was no doubt you were going to be run down within seconds. Ananas seemed to have read your mind and smiled smugly. For a brief second, your filter broke and you muttered under your breath, "Oh I'm a dragon, I'm big and scary. Well if you're a dragon why don't you take my body for your brood like you dragons did back in the-"

The look on Ananas' expression changing to that of something more sultry made you stop and cover your mouth. You hadn't noticed until it was too late, and you were now actively avoiding Ananas' gaze.

"Why so hesitant looter?" Ananas purred, oh you knew you were in for it now, there was no changing his mind. "You seemed so confident when you were speaking earlier." You didn't budge when he drew close, holding your chin a little firmly in his hand. "And now that you mention it, one cannot turn down at the opportunity of prolonging one's blood line.

You could feel your cheeks blush as he drew closer, but something was holding him back, as if he was waiting for something. Your heart melted for half a second knowing what he was doing, and telling yourself 'screw it', you leaned out of his grasp and firmly kissed him on the lips. There was a snarl and immediately Ananas took over, biting and scratching as he, much to your displeasure, ripped your clothes from your body and scattering the shreds to the furthest corner of the room. Taking off armor was a little more difficult, but the latter did finally get annoyed with a snarl, a small "Work faster." before pushing you away and removing the rest of his armor himself. You landed hard on the stone floor and hissed, but your agitation was melted away when you saw the dragon's cock. It was quite girthy, bigger than anything you've ever seen, and Ananas was stroking it, the slick that had beaded out from the tip lubricating his shaft. Your reddened face deepened, touching yourself sensually was the least of the worries on your mind until your breaths got hot and heavy.

It wasn't long, but Ananas was starting to look impatient. You wanted to take advantage of that but...maybe next time when he wasn't as pissed off? Instead you flipped yourself to your hands and knees, sloping your back downwards to welcome Ananas inside. You heard and felt his footsteps as he stepped closer, his dick starting to press against you and eventually, you felt him slip inside. If you thought looking at him seemed big, it was much bigger than you anticipated. You let out a loud moan when you felt no more trying to come in, and then the moans became louder as Ananas thrusted into you. You braced yourself a little bit, feeling his thrusts become more hearty and intentional in hitting your g-spots. Sad to report, that brace didn't last long at all as he pushed you down into the dirt, his hands eventually finding your hips. You didn't mind, you could feel your mind going blank from Ananas' cock deep within you and pleasuring every inch. He huffed and growled in pleasure, swearing a little bit as well. Your moans only continued to get louder and more boisterous and unique, and several thrusts later you were squeezing around Ananas' cock.

The dragon behind you hissed and slapped your ass, leaning down to whisper in your ear, "Who said you could come like that?" He growled, but you couldn't hear the aggression in it no more, his own moans sprinkled in his sentences. "Now you have to pay double." You didn't mind that, you were starting to lose yourself to the moment, your words were incoherent as he slammed in and out of you constantly. His aggressive pace and mannerisms only made things worse for you, sure the slapping was preventing an orgasm for you, but the sore afterparty was going to be mellow and calm, and that was if, if Ananas decided that this performance was adequite enough.

"You want to prolong my bloodline, is that right?" He growled out, your mind barely picking up on the feverish sex, "Carry my young and legacy?..." You could hear a hiss mid sentence, and his hands came up and wrapped around your torso, Ananas' head right by yours. "Take it all...hnnng...! Let me fucking breed you..."

A shiver ran up your spine when he said those words, not used to hearing it but right in the moment? With your sex fogged brain and everything being overkill on the pleasure, it triggered another orgasm for you, and this time, Ananas' fangs dug into your shoulder hopefully for the last time. His cock twitched frantically and you could swear your belly pudged just then, his seed being too much for your body. Things seemed to be calming down and you panted heavily into the floor..yet Ananas didn't move from his position. When things became more clearer in your head and you wiggled your hips, Ananas thrusted sharply back into you.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Ananas growled as he continued to thrust, cum starting to pool and leak out and down your legs.

At least this trip wasn't all for naught, you would've thought to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason this was supposed to post yesterday cause I wanted to test the autopost functionality but apparently its doesn't work. Back to manual it is then :')


	11. Poised Hunters (Wind Archer x F!Reader)

Well...that went sideways.

Quite literally, as you swung back and forth upside down as the view of Dessert Paradise was askew. You sighed, knowing that you weren't going to get that biscuit bunny any time soon now. You might as well report back to Wind Archer...as much as you didn't want to. With a long sigh, and cutting the snare, you grabbed what you did catch and made the long haul to the village, which is where you stopped first, and then home. He had agreed to teach you how to become a better bowmen, or bowwoman, some cookies were sensitive snowflakes like that, as long as you doubled your duties daily for the village near the City. This day just wasn't your day anyways, and tomorrow was another day, right? You would keep your thoughts in high spirits as you walked all the way back to Wind Archer's treehouse, climbing and leaping from branch to branch until you could see the tops of the surrounding treeline. You had to admit it, this was definitely one of the better perks of tutoring under a legendary, the sights never got old. You made a quiet whisper to the Tree, thanking him for letting you study and praying for his protection for the two of you, before lifting the hatch and entered.

"Wind Archer, I've returned." You called out.

"And with a half-par performance."

 _'At least I tried my best!!'_ The back of your neck bristled as you thought that, Wind Archer's steely green eyes looking right through you.

"Your best is not your greatest." Wind Archer continued, sweeping forward to stand over you. Damn him and his freaky non-existent mind reading. "Tomorrow I expect to see triple of today's results. One shot per animal."

Only one-?! Was he out of his god damned mind?! Sure you were pretty good with the bow but you weren't that _good_! Deeming the conversation over, Wind Archer spun and left to resume his duty overlooking the forest, watching for any fallen spirits who would dare to heckle any travelers. You had learned very early on not to argue with him, not only would you lose but you would also be arguing with a wall. No matter what you said or did, he would just stand there, looking at you blankly. Ugh! It really drove you up the wall. And then, there was a moment, a moment where you had considered it before, but now seemed like a better time than never. Typically, you would retire to your room until he called you for dinner, and then you would either rest for the night or would go out for night practice routines. But you wanted to let him know that you weren't going to stand his cheeky behavior much longer, and rather, would prefer to be treated as an equal. So you hid yourself, you hid yourself well near the ceiling, in the foliage and the leaves. You would wait here oh so quietly, oh so patiently, waiting for Wind Archer to call, as he did, normally. But you stayed still, you waited and heard Wind Archer draw nearer and nearer, looking around with half slitted eyes. Just as he was underneath you, you let go and you hit your mark. Wind Archer yelled in surprise, and you were soon finding the two of you tumbling down. You had to work fast, drawing your blade the moment Wind Archer drew his bow and the two of you were at a standoff. His expression didn't change from its stoicism, but after a beat or two passed, you swore you saw the hint of a smile.

That's when things happened quickly, quickly before even you could react as Wind Archer darted forward and planted a kiss on your lips. A startled noise of surprise came from you, but you didn't find it all that unpleasant. In fact, you did have...rather flirtatious thoughts, nothing serious, but occasionally your stupid brain wanted to reach out and hold his hand, his arm, snuggle with him on cold nights, pg-13 shit. But even as the kiss deepened and Wind Archer fought the top position over you, something in your gut told you this was going to be a little more than pg-15.

Wind Archer broke for breath, the two of you panting on the ground. "Not the best ambush, could use work."

Oh come on!! He was still thinking about work?? Making a face, you rose your leg and ground it inbetween his crotch. Well that changed his tune real fast and he had to stifle a moan, and that look, oooh that look that he gave you was fantastic. He lunged again, trapping you in a kiss and feeling you up and down, soon, you felt the cold air of the forest brushing your skin and you shuddered. He backed off for a moment, just a moment to disrobe his own clothes, and you caught a glimpse of his cock. You couldn't resist to take hold of it and stroke it a few times, watching his face contort as he bit his lip, breaths becoming shallow and heavy. At first, you laid all the way down, proping yourself up on your arms when Wind Archer silently took the lead, flipping you over to your hands and knees and pressing you down, ass up in the air. Your lip stung with pain as he groped and carressed your ass, opening your clit up to the cold air as his dick poked and prodded at your entrance. You whimpered, hearing yet another restrained moan as he pushed more and more forward, and then all at once, pushed quickly inside. You could hear a muttered "Fuck..." as your walls tightened around him from the sudden entrance.

You hadn't been with another for a while now, so being fucked so suddenly made your body jolt with excitement. Soon you could feel his hands on your hips, shallow thrusts soon pistoning into you. You moaned in a light hearted tone, trying to encourage him to go faster, his huffed breaths behind you becoming more erotic than you thought they would. Mewling and whimpering, you pressed yourself into the ground as everything melted into bliss, laying your cheek on one arm while the other hand tensed and relaxed as Wind Archer thrusted in and out of you. Every time you tried to get a look at Wind Archer, he would keep your gaze focused on the wall or the ground, sometimes by making you look there. Whining, you pouted into your arm and in a bit of revenge, thrusted your hips back at him. There was a sharp hiss and he grabbed your hips, holding you steady for a quick second before thrusting with more gutso into you. The sudden change of pace made you cry out and reach forward, this time grasping at the ground ahead of you to dig your hand into something, anything to hold. A hand landed by your head and you moaned once more as slightly pointed teeth dug at your collar, Wind Archer's hot and heavy breaths landing against you.

You kept pushing your hips against you and he met you in the middle, your moans escalating in volume and his breathy gasps gaining a voice of their own. You heard him mutter your name a few times, cursing up a storm as he abused your little cunt. It was then, without warning that something snapped and you came undone before you could warn him, crying out and shaking. He held onto you, but lost his balance and landed on top of you, but you were too wrapped up in your orgasm to commune the slight discomfort. Your joined panted breaths soon slowed down, and you could feel Wind Archer shaking. It was then, as you came to your senses that you felt his cock twitching in you, shooting load after load of spunk. It was now that you were able to turn and look at him, and he immediately looked away from you, for whatever reason, something told you that he felt ashamed for coming inside without permission.

"Wind Archer..." Your quiet voice made him look back at you, and your tiny movement to put your head closer to his was enough to initiate another kiss. You wanted to let him know that he didn't have to be ashamed about it, you didn't mind. Your bodies turned around, and you could feel him slide out with a wet sound, his arms soon wrapping around you tightly.

"Please, in my room tonight..." He begged. He...almost sounded like a child...

"Of course." You smiled up at him, planting a few more kisses before sighing and cuddling up with him.

The two of you would bask just a little bit longer, before retiring to Wind Archer's room to rest until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter SHOULD post 9 pm CST if not I'm going to inhale a bag of dorito dust
> 
> and if it does I'll do so anyways because I've got nothing to lose


	12. Lonely Hearts (Dark Choco x F!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something a little different and something I haven't done in years, but!!
> 
> Y/C/N = Your cookie name

There was a loud bang as you threw your cell phone at the thin motel wall, tears streaming down your face as angry, shuddered breaths huffed from you. You had it up to here with your former roommate, which led to an argument and them ultimately saying they were going to be gone by the following morning. Good. You were done dealing with their lies and broken promises. You couldn't wait to enter the brand new silence of an apartment to swallow you up again, body and soul, with no one to judge your personal habits. You would begin your new life without help but...you were positive you could make ends meet. Your shallow breathing became more deep, closing your eyes in a feeble attempt to calm yourself down. It worked somewhat, pushing away any thoughts of your shitty ass roommate out of your mind to focus on your center. A drink, you wanted a drink you thought. You would first, however, recover your cellular device and check it over. Shit, there was a good sized crack running down the right hand side. Mental note made to grab glass repair in the morning. Right, back to that drink. You pulled open the fridge and pulled out a can of Black Talon Seltzer and cracked it open. Yes it was your roommates, yes it tasted awful, but you were feeling like being a petty bitch and they were leaving anyways so why should they care?

And speak of the devil and they shall come. Your eyes narrowed at the apartment door at that horrible gentle rapping. Pretending to act like they're the innocent one? Cute. You downed the can to half and swept for the door, unlocking it and...not coming face to face with who you thought you'd find. A tall, dark cookie with a scarred left eye, his merlot red one staring you down. You kinda felt intimidated, but you stretched your back and lifted your chin.

"Yes?" You asked, trying not to sound pissed off.

"Hello...um...could you...not bang against the walls? You...we were asleep...no more banging, please."

Oh great, and now you felt like an asshole. You had to resist a squint, trying to place where you had seen him before. And then it clicked, they moved in earlier this morning, a group of rather strange cookies, he and another, completely in black, a mushroom headed child, and a stout lady in red. He looked completely different without the broad shoulder pads and the large billowing cape, instead he wore something a little more casual, just a solid black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans. But you knew where they were staying too, in the unit bordering the wall your poor phone cracked against.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll be out of here in two days time so you won't have to deal with my shenanigans for long." You laughed nervously, scratching the back of your head.

"Good. Alright. Great." The stranger replied flatly, and turned swiftly to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped. "I'm Y/C/N. What's yours?"

It was almost you could see the cogs turning in his head, debating the courtesy of a response or not. He would eventually turn his head over his shoulder and muttered "...Dark Choco Cookie." And proceeded to leave.

Something panged in your heart to see him leaving so soon, but you remembered that he was tired and needed to catch up on those beautiful z's. As you went to close the door, you caught sight of him turning back around towards you and standing in the door way.

"May I...come in?" Well that was sudden, and you were about to say no when Dark Choco's eyes softened. "I just need a break from the others. I promise I won't get in your way."

God damnit god fucking damnit you were always weak for the puppy eyes. And you still felt pretty bad for waking Dark Choco up. "...alright, come on in, I suppose a half hour or two won't hurt or anything."

There was a small "Thank you." as the two of you filed in, you closing and locking the door behind you, and walking further into the motel. To save money on the final bill, the only light on was a simple antique lamp in the kitchen, but you were quite pleased when he made no moves to turn on any more lights. He made a beeline for the sofabed, sitting down at the very edge and letting out a long sigh. You had to hold back a laugh, that was how you felt after calming yourself down after the hell conversation. You didn't want to bother him, and he said he wouldn't bother you, so you figured you'd go back to your drink, browse social media...and nearly cracked your phone again after checking a social media site. Asshole former roommate was drumming themselves up as the victim, and other cookies were eating it up. They never mentioned you by name, but judging by how many direct messages were piling in, it was vague enough who they were talking about.

"Don't...throw your phone again."

Dark Choco's voice caught you unaware and you snapped your head up at him, almost glaring. He still had that sad puppy dog look on your face, and it made you drop your anger just a little bit. After a minute of looking at each other, he scooted over, patting the empty space next to him. Before you could think about joining him, your legs were already moving, and sitting down next to Dark Choco. And before you could give it a second thought, you started venting. About the move, about why you were moving, how things fell through, how the land lord wasn't going to be pleased there was going to be one cookie less in the flat. The more you talked the more tear filled your voice became until you were crying in front of a complete stranger. And he just sat there and listened, with the occasional head bob and noise of acknowledgement. After some time, a large hand fell under your chin and lifted it for your gaze to meet his. His was still sympathetic, all puppy eyed, but was there hurt too? Was he going through something similar? You couldn't think about it much until his lips descended onto yours in a light kiss. And then he peppered them, he would hold the kiss for a while, before breaking off and kissing again. Your breathing started to become deeper as the two of you continued, you didn't even notice Dark Choco had laid you back onto the bed as he kissed you. They started to become intoxicating, or maybe that was the Black Talon talking. Something cold, his hand you soon realized, had slipped past under your sweatpants and panties, fingers touching you ever so lightly. You made a noise and bit your lip, and Dark Choco froze, watching your reaction and making sure he hadn't gone too far.

You cupped his cheek and kissed him again, and after leaning into you, his fingers plunged into you, the cold making you shiver but him thrusting and curling his digits made up for it. Your heartbeat fluttered faster as the two of you laid there, kissing with him sucking your breath away and fingering you, it began to produce the first few noises from you for the night and you ran a leg between his crotch, gently grinding against it. Dark Choco choked and groaned on a moan, his ashen face heating up and red, you were certain your face was the same. His fingers left you suddenly and you made a noise of displeasure, but you were greeted with the sight of him discarding his sweatshirt, pants, nothing in his underwear and revealing a rather strong, toned chest. Something a body builder would be ashamed of and you could really feel the red in your face now. Then it was your turn, except nothing was at his mercy, you were laying naked and exposed to him. You hummed when he kissed you again, his fingers finding once more and thrusting into you with more vigor. You whimpered, feeling a third finger slide in during this more aggressive foreplay, even his kisses got more demanding and rough. One wrong, or in this case pleasure inducing, thrust made your legs seize and your hips raise, but Dark Choco kept you pinned to the bed as you orgasmed. Your final kiss broke and the two of you were panting for breath, your crotch felt soaked to the bone yes indeed. You could see the length he was hiding behind his boxer, completely erect and a bit of pre drooling through the fabric, and he saw you staring too. The words couldn't even leave your mouth as the last bit of fabric was discarded, and you had to swallow some air as Dark Choco aligned himself with you.

"Y/C/N...may I?"

It really was cute that he was being so formal, it was almost like he was royalty, but you weren't complaining. In fact him asking alone was enough conviction to make your head nod, and you instantly sucked in a breath as he pushed inside. He really was pushing your limits, but there really wasn't no going back now, not when the two of you were this hot and bothered. He had paused for the moment, letting you adjust to him before slowly starting to thrust. Moans started to escape from you, his cock hitting you in places you didn't think existed, and he above you grunted and groaned. It wasn't long until he started to get confident, thrusting more and he leaned back down for more kisses. Shit, he really was trying to steal your breath away, and it was pushing your second orgasm of the night closer and closer. The closer you got the louder you moaned, but of course, that only meant Dark Choco muffled you with a heavy kiss. You tried to fight your way free, breaking apart and leaning back in for more, but he didn't give up easy. His head landed beside yours and he grunted and moaned just as loud as you were, and after pushing himself in all the way you couldn't take it any more. You whimpered and breathed out light moans as your orgasm rocked you once more, he above you groaned, twitching and throbbing as he came in you. The two of you stayed like that for a while, looking into each others eyes breathing and panting. You felt him slip out, whining a little as he left you empty, but he didn't leave. Instead he hauled you into his arms, walked to the side of the bed and crawled in, still holding you close in his arms.

"Dark Choco, don't you need to-?" You started.

"No..." He replied curtly, kissing the top of your head. "They will just have to wait on me."

You puffed out a snort of laughter, snuggling up to him and breathing out a long sigh. You hadn't slept like a baby in a long time, yet, it was quite welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'll be honest, this was something self indulgent and not a request. familial issues are a butt and I wanted comforting so big sad man it is. I hope you enjoy it regardless!!
> 
> remember everyone CONSENT IS SEXY AF!!
> 
> if all goes well this /should/ post on the 9th. or if it doesn't it'll post if I still see it hanging out. said issues should be coming to a close soon and on a high note so YAAAAAAY!!! and I can say without a doubt, next chapter is going to be a followup from one of my previous works


	13. When You Play With Fire... (Lord of Flame x Reader)

Your breath shuddered and shook as you stood up against the sprites. They were creatures that were not much of an issue if they were in small numbers, in large numbers, however, that was a completely different story. Fire Spirit had warned you about them, the first time your feet stood in Dragon's Valley, following you out to make sure you made it in one piece. That night felt like a lifetime ago, and since then you had made countless visits to see him. You learned a lot about him, more than any textbook could, and quickly learned how much both sides loved to lie about one another. That and you were convinced each volume just had garbo told by the man himself just to confuse readers. Commander of Flame, more like Commander of Chaos. Back to the task at hand, your hunting knife poised in your hands defensively, waiting for the giggling smiley faced midgets to make their first move. They were circling around you, singing a song of death and how you weren't going to leave this place alive, but that only fueled your stubborn streak to prove them wrong. One sprite out of your cone of vision made its move to attack you with claws and fangs, but shrieked as it suddenly combusted. You whipped around, eyes wide, and soon the confusion began to sew its way into the earth, and then there was silence.

"Heh! Not even a finger lifted!" A familiar voice rang in the air, more litted maybe? Even playful? "I kept warning your ass to keep out for those pipsqueaks and now look what has gone and happened, I had to save you~!"

You sighed, a smile splaying on your face as you sheathed your hunting knife. "Sorry, couldn't help but to throw myself into immediate danger."

Fire Spirit could be heard laughing, and in a flash of flame and heat, he had _popped!_ right in front of you, but to say you were taken back...well you were taken back. His appearance was that of a raging, hearty inferno, eyes white as the hottest flame and a wide smile across his features as he 'propped' his chin up with his hands.

"What, you don't like this new look? I thought you would~." He hummed, rolling back and forth in mid air.

"I'm..not exactly opposed to it, but, are you quite alright?" You asked, reaching out for him.

"Never better!" He cheered, swooping away and striking a triumphant pose, then floating back down to you full of giggles. "Trust me, this kinda shit doesn't happen that very often, and I'm on a fucking power spike, just gotta use it up one way or another or else I, poof! Gone! Bye bye!" He seemed to finally catch onto your groove, and for a second you swore his expression softened by the absolute miniscule amount as he cupped your face. "But trust me, I got this pony and dog show under control, if I didn't I'd tell you otherwise."

He kissed you, pressing himself firmly against your lips and you held onto one of his hands as you did so, letting out a little whimper. He was hot, much too hot, like standing in a shower with the heat turned up to full blast, letting the steam suffocate you.

"Fuck, you're addicting, I hope you fucking know that." He growled under his breath. "You were away for too long this time, and I just want you, I want you so badly."

"Right now...?" You panted, quickly catching on to something burning. That something was your clothes, charring from the pure heat Fire Spirit gave off.

"Right...ohh! Wait wait better idea!!" He pulled away, waving his arms as he did so. "Run."

"Run?"

"Run!! Run and hide!! I'll count to one hundred!" His smile became wide and mischievous, not to mention that familiar sultry look coming on.

"Pfff, Fire Spirit I'm not going to play hide and go seek!" You laughed, finding the back and forth a little cute.

But, it was already too late, he had already slapped his hands over his face. "One, two, threeeee--"

" _Fire Spirit!!_ "

"--four, five, six, seven--"

With a scoff and a laugh, you looked around frantically before taking off in the opposite direction. You couldn't believe you were doing this, you were literally playing hide-and-have-sex with this absolute dork of a cookie. His voice started to become distance the further you got, but just before you ran out of earshot, you could hear that cheeky mother fucker skip counting. Taking another double take around the area, you jumped down in what you thought was a good hiding spot. Until you noticed that he was already down there. Waiting for you. And before you could get out of the way he had tackled you and the two of you went tumbling. You were laughing, and he was laughing, only cut short as your heavy breaths met for kisses. Burning clothes reached you once again, and you were a little ashamed at how turned on you were. He had your wrists in his hands as he kissed you, deeply as he stole your breath away. Turning you around he braced you against a nearby tree, with your ass pressed into him. He hissed, giving it a few good smacks and soon even that went up into flames. Soon it wasn't just clothing that was burning, you could feel burn marks along your back as he felt you up and down, and things came to a point when he leaned over you whispering into your ear.

"I can tell you've been wanting me for a long time, all you had to do was ask~."

You shuddered and whimpered at his words, pressing back into him and yelping when his cock hilted inside of you almost immediately. Fuck. Your eyes rolled back as he began to thrust in and out of you, almost at a quick and needy pace. All you could think of was, if he kept this up, he would probably cum in seconds. So, you decided, let him cum. You would thrust your hips back against him, his panted, huffed breaths as the legendary behind you continued to spank your ass every now and then as it connected with him. It was discovered, that very soon that this was a bad idea, as he had leaned down and sunk his teeth into your shoulder, it was enough to send you over the edge. You cried out and shook underneath him, your hands desperately carving into the blackened bark as he fucked you relentlessly. You heard him swear behind you and his tongue pressed against where his fangs dug, shit, he actually did do some damage this time. You could feel jam seeping down your shoulder and arm. He peppered and kissed the bite mark, and he hadn't let up his aggressive pace once so it wasn't that bad.

Despite cumming yourself earlier, you could already feel a wave trying to knot up but kept slipping down and away, and it was only getting worse the more he fucked you. Your arms finally gave out after he started to thrust faster, but he seemed to pick up on your weakness, grabbing your arms once more and pulling them back towards him. He hissed and groaned, mixed with your own moans and pants. You almost screamed as you came again, this time Fire Spirit stopping and holding you close to his chest as you clenched and shuddered around him. Your lungs shook and gasped for breath, the heat from Fire Spirit now a gentle burn as he kissed and nuzzled up against you.

"We aren't done yet...just so you know..." His voice was low and sultry, kissing you a few more times.

You whimpered, and nodded and smiled. This was going to be a very long night, and you were going to stay awake for every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, it was difficult nailing down Lord of Flame, making him his own character rather than a copy/paste of Fire Spirit, as well as trying to squeak in mannerisms of normal FS
> 
> I'm back home safe and sound and everythings returned to normal (fingers crossed!) and I fought off that head cold that plauged me for a day or two, so I'm back on a regular posting basis!


	14. Croissant Headcanons

  * She's typically the one to start things. Doesn't matter what you're doing, she will put herself in front of you and _pout_ until you get the message.
  * And if you don't get the message? Yeah she's gonna be peeved, but she's also gonna be smothering you with kisses and be extremely handsy. She, like her life, likes her private life a bit of a puzzle. You have to guess what she's in the mood for.
  * Over half of the time, she wants to be in control, no ifs ands or buts. If its anything that involves her being in charge, she's all over it. (Perhaps this is partially due to whom she becomes in a different timeline? No one knows)
  * If she does go overboard and hurts her partner, she is _extremely apologetic_ and stops _everything._ She's very gentle with the aftercare and whatever her partner wants, she'll go get it.
  * However, if her partner ends up lying about being hurt and use it to gain control, it's a bit of a trust break but its a hit or miss if she calls sexy time short, which happens more often very early on in any relationship.
  * Hair pulling is one of her secret kinks, she didn't even know she had it until she was grabbed one time and she was...mush to say the least. After recovering from what the hell had just happened, she demanded them to do it again.
  * She doesn't like watching her partner go at her, she would rather have things be a surprise and adapting to them at every twist and turn.
  * She's a little into breath play too, not like, choking or anything, god no. The, kiss-until-Croissant-herself-or-her-partner-give-and-break kind of kiss. Long, one after the other kisses.
  * Do not spank the Croissant. She will retaliate and she will not be happy.
  * Time has no concept to her, Croissant will be more than happy to have special time at any time, whether she's in the mood or her partner is.
  * Croissant is pansexual! If her partner is open to the concept, or at the very least willing to give it a try, it, quite literally, opens a lot of doors for her.
  * She is, and has been, in a steady relationship with Aloe for a couple of years now. She was at a time dating both Hero and Sandwich but, the three of them agreed they were better off as friends instead of lovers.
  * They're still on good terms though! And occasionally they hook up now and then as well. Between the two, Croissant prefers Sandwich over Hero, but you didn't hear that from anyone.
  * If the pansexuality is a nay-nay, she understands, but will let her partner know that she might have a fling now and then with her old lovers. There's no attachments or anything, and she wants her partner to know that she still loves them no matter what.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's doing well in this strange time! Can't believe it was a year ago this month the world was turned upside down and life dealt me a really bad hand. I was able to get myself out of that situation, and I just wanted to say, no matter what you're going through right now, I believe in you <3


	15. My Beloved Jewel (Roguefort x Reader)

He laid there, beautiful in his own right. Even though he had a blindfold on he still wore that charismatic, all knowing smirk that bid farewell to those chasing him. His arms were drawn up and bound above his head, to the baseboard no less, and there you knelt before this scene, like an adventurer coming across a renowned, priceless gem. Yes, the Master of Thieves was the true treasure among his entire collection. Where he had it stored in this labyrinth he called his mansion, some cookies would never know. Hell, you might never find it yourself, but you found something greater than shiny rocks or glistening coins....

\--==--

"You wish to become my apprentice?"

Your glare was firm and unmoving from the jail cell, glowering at the blue eyed thief as he tossed your prize up and down. Well, it _was_ your prize, until a witch in a fancy latte hat scooped you up and began giggling like a high schooler. You had your eye on that gem for _weeks, months even, if you wanted to be a little extra salty._ It would be able to pay off all your debts and even more if you could steal it away and sell it to the highest bidder. But, for whatever reason your scheme fell through and you were caught, just like that. It _had_ to be his doing, why else would he, Roguefort, Master of Thieves, dive straight into the police station to steal your gateway to freedom right underneath your nose, and come to brag to you about it?!

His shoulders started to shake and bounce, and it was no fool's errand. He was laughing at you!

"Hey, I'm being serious here!" You almost yelled, grasping your prison bars and giving them a hearty shake.

"And what could you possibly give me," He drew closer, his goody goodness almost coming off of him in waves, "in exchange for-"

Before he could realize what was going on, you had struck like a snake, and by the way you saw his eyes widen slightly, he had not expected you to reach out and potentially trigger the prisoner escape alarm. But you knew if you were fast enough, you could squeak by, no consequences at all. And what you grabbed at? His mask of course, ripping it off of his face and backing off so then he couldn't snatch it back. You knew that face quite well, now that there was no mask to cover identifying features, you knew Roguefort's real name.

"Your identity, Bree Cookie." It was your turn to smile smugly and toss the blue feathered mask around like a rare treasure. "I'll keep it out of the way of police fire, and you teach me to be a better thief."

There was silence between the two of you, before an amused sigh came from Roguefort, or rather, Bree. But you imagined he wouldn't mind being called either.

"Very well, you crafty little fox, it seems we have a bargain."

\--==--

He chuckled and squirmed under your touch, bare skin against bare skin, leaning down slowly until his cock hit your cheek, making it slap you a few times. It had been...ages, since that day, but ever since then, you lost your motivation for your lost money deal, and found something new, something better to pursue.

"Are you just going to tease me all night little fox~?" His nickname sent a shiver down your spine. "Or are you going to show me you can be a true seducer?"

"I managed to get you into this state already," You fired back, giving him a long, slow lick, "I think I've already won already."

Before he could make another comment, it was replaced by a moan as you started to suck him off, going straight down to the base of his dick before moving back up again. You kept a slow, steady pace, following his breathing and moans, up and down as you worked him, with the occasional choke when he became too much. His body squirmed under you again and you placed a hand on his abdomen, stop it, you were trying to say, let me work. You eventually abandoned your breathing tempo and became more aggressive, Roguefort moaning and squirming underneath you to try and take control. It made you bubble with glee hearing him, panting and moaning out a song of appraisal, and his labored breathing told you all so much. He was being so transparent right now, something that you rarely saw but it was quite the treat. And he was holding back too, so you decided to make him slip. Show this so called Master that you deserved the title just as much as he earned it. You went back down to the base and held yourself there, and a few moments later you started choking. But, you also knew a trick to stay down here and fake a choke as well.

"Little fox, fuck..!!"

His legs squirmed beside you, and finally, after forever, his hips thrusted a little up into your mouth, his moans and cries so pretty as he came into your mouth. You made a little noise as well as it shot in, backing off to halfway to let him finish cumming before finally letting him go. Swallowing you were finally able to breath again, your labored breaths coupled with his.

"Is-hah-is that all you've got for me little fox?" Roguefort panted, "Or are you daring to go all the way."

"All the way." You replied, crawling up to him and aligning yourself with his cock.

"Good answer."

Biting your bottom lip, you started to push down, holding back a whimper as you did so. You had to show him that you were in control, otherwise, he would see it as a moment of opportunity. He seemed to sense your weakness already and gave a few shallow thrusts, it was enough momentum for you to thrust downwards towards him. Your first few thrusts together were sloppy and uneven, but soon began to meet each other in the middle, the room encapsulated with grunts, moans and cries. Occasionally, you would let him take the lead as you leaned forwards to kiss him, before leaning back upright to continue thrusting down at him. Your own moans were becoming litted and light, and you were losing your strength the more he pushed deeper and deeper into you.

"It is quite alright little fox." His words were soft and comforting. "You have treated me so well, allow me to help you. Lay down for me."

You whimpered in defeat. You couldn't handle it anymore and you were upset that he sensed your weakness. However, his gentle kisses to your cheek and face washed your worry away and you closed your eyes. He started to thrust more erratically, faster, and you instantly broke into moans and whimpers. You didn't realize earlier he was holding back again, and hearing him moan in your ear was even more of a telltale sign. His breath fell hot and heavy against you, your name whispered and cursed at your under Roguefort's breath. It was all becoming much, too much as you soon couldn't take it anymore and you thrust your face into the pillow next to him, crying out as you squeezed and twitched around him as you came. The thief below you cursed as well and his thrusts slowed to single strikes, filling you up oh so full. Soon the room was quiet, only filled by the pants and gasps from you both. Finding a fragment of strength, you pushed yourself up, whimpering as he fell out, before reaching out and unting his hands from the bedframe, then tossing his blindfold aside. The two of you kissed for a moment longer, his arms finally wrapping around you after what felt like an eternity. Then, you retired to your sides, Roguefort pushing your hair out of your face, and you starting up at him lovingly. Yes...he truly was the prettiest and shiniest gem of all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its bad when inspiration hits you in the middle of work for your next chapter, so you're stuck there, waiting for your shift to end so then you can run home and type like a bat out of hell


End file.
